The Rachel Black Story
by ARK1213
Summary: I could never picture my life without Paul the man i fell in love with. One time in my life i would have never said that.  So now i'm retelling my story for future generations to experience. A Paul and Rachel story.
1. Going Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the charcters.**

**A/N: So i going to try a write a Paul and Rachel pairing again. I really love this pairing so tell me what you think! **

* * *

><p>I never thought I would meet and fall in love with angry, stupid werewolf. I also never thought I could learn to live in a world with vampires and having the werewolf I fell in love with fight those same vampires all the time. Well that is the story of my life My name is Rachel Black daughter of Billy Black and Maria Black. Sister to Jacob Black and Rebecca Black my twin. My story is normal for anyone who makes up the small population of La Push, Washington. It started when I got home from college in 2008. I recall these moments well like they just happened yesterday.<p>

I started crying on drive home because I was missing my mom and coming back to La Push was so very hard. At the same time I really missed my baby brother and my dad.

"Hey anyone home?" I asked walking into the home I grew up in and also left I soon as I got my acceptance to Washington State.

"Rachel I'm so glad your home!" Dad said happily.

I bent down to give a hug. We walked into the living room and saw the hole population of La Push. Everyone looked like they were professional weight lifters. It was scary being in a room with all these strong and handsome men. It was good thing that I grew up with these boys and never have feeling for anyone in La Push.

"hey everyone! Wait someone is missing." I said counting the people and looking around at the many familial faces.

" Where's Paul and Jacob?" I asked. Those were the only two people not here.

"They are out doing wolf things." I heard someone and then saw Sam smack whoever it was.

I always knew about the wolf but never once thought they were real.

"so all the legions you told me and everyone as kids are true?" I asked. Dad nodded with a frown.

I didn't know if he was frowning because he didn't me finding out or for some other reason.

"so imprinting, shape shifting, and vampires are all true." I said. Everyone started nodding.

The next thing I saw Paul and Jacob walk into the house. Jacob ran over to me pick me up and spun me around. Paul just starting looking at like I smelled gross and looked homeless. After Jacob smacked the look off of his face he walked over and gave me a hug. The whole rest of the night I got caught up with everyone, learned more about this wolf stuff, and watch Paul completely ignore me all night. The kid I once babysat definitely wasn't a kid anymore.

The next morning I woke up way too early for anyone. I rolled over and looked at the clock it read 4:00 am. I got looked out and saw a wolf sitting outside my window. I opened the window and waved at who ever was in there wolf form. They quickly ran for the trees. That was very weird and I didn't want to deal with anymore weird things but I had a feeling there was more weird to go around. I when downstairs I saw my dad sitting at the kitchen table.

"dad why are you up so early?" I asked.

" I should ask you the same thing." He said looking over at me.

"I couldn't sleep. You?" I asked.

"Same I just came down here and started looking at these old pictures. Your mom was beautiful just like you and your sister." He said looking down at the picture in his hand.

We spend the next couple of hours looking at pictures of your family at Christmas when mom would be cooking amazing meals, at our birthday parties were almost every year Quil SR. came dressed up as a clown he was at each party till we all turned 12, and pictures at my parents wedding. We keep looking until Jacob woke up and we heard the door bell ring. I went to open the door while Dad put away the pictures. I think it help looking back at how happy we were and see all the amazing memories we all shared. When I got to the door and opened it standing on the side was a very exhausted looking Paul but he smiled when he saw me open the door.

"hey Rachel is your brother here we need him for pack stuff?" He asked.

"yeah he will be right out." I said.

Jacob came just a second later.

"bye Rachel. Maybe we can get together some time this week. Since we didn't get to talk much at your welcome home party. " Paul said. I just nodded and smiled. He smiled back.

I was shocked I can't believe the little kid I once babysat just asked me out. What I couldn't believe even more is that I think I might really like him. The rest of the day was very boring but I couldn't stop smiling. I think it was starting to freak out dad. I talked to Rebecca but I cut the conversation short and told I would call her when Jacob got back. So she could talk to the whole family. It surprisingly got sunny so I went for a walk to first beach when dad went to watch the game at Charlies house. I took a book and a blanket with me maybe there I would finally be able to read this book I got 5 months ago.

I was walking on the beach and ran into something that felt like a brick wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell if i should continue on with this story. <strong>


	2. A new wolf in my life

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. **

**Let me know what you think of this story so far. **

* * *

><p>I got up and brushed off the fall. I looked to what I had ran into. I saw Paul standing there looking with a sad look like he just killed me.<p>

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but you have really hard body." I said and we both laughed.

"So do you want to do something with me? I have been bored all day." I asked.

"Yes." He said insistently with a smile.

Paul and I went to get lunch. I found out that werewolves have huge appetites. We talked, he told me how school was and how it was being a wolf. I told how college was and how I hoping to fine a job after summer is over. He asked if I was going to stay in the area. I told him when I first graduated I didn't want to live and work in La Push but now that I'm back I think I might want to stay. He started smiling the hugest grin I ever saw.

" We should hang out again some time." He said walking to my door.

"Yeah we should just give me a call when ever." I said. I wrote my cell number on his hand.

"I got to go write this on paper before I shift." He said and smiled as he walked away. I gave him a goodbye wave as he drove away. I walk into the house and got nasty/weird looks from my dad and Jacob.

"I can't believe you went out with Paul."Jacob said.

"Why he was a perfect gentleman the whole time." I gave them a disapproving look.

"well what you don't about Paul is he has a hot head. He broke my nose over not getting the last hot dog. Thank God we heal fast." Jacob said.

I walked out and thought about what they said. Later that night I got a text message from Paul and one from my sister.

From Rebecca

Hey sis how u doin?

From Paul

Hey Whats up?

I didn't know if I could deal with Paul being a hot head.

To Rebecca

Nothin Dad wants to talk to u call tomorrow?

To Paul

I talk to my dad and Jacob. They said some stuff about you. Could we meet tomorrow and talk?

Rebecca replied within a minute with a yea. Paul didn't reply and I could think about was I how I had upset him and I just couldn't bare to see him that way. It's my second night here and I already messed things with someone I had feelings for. Tonight was going to a long night.

To Paul

I'm sorry if I upset you. Please meet at first beach tomorrow to talk.

After I sent the text my dad came to ask if I wanted to go to dinner with them. There was no way I could say no with my stomach growling. We went to the diner down the street from the house the same one we went to with mom twice a month. It was a family ritual like a pizza night. But since the pizza place took almost a hour to deliver every time we went to the diner. We sat in silence the whole time we ate.

My phone woke me at 6 am the next morning with a message from Paul.

From Paul

see you around 1pm. K?

To Paul

yea...

I went to the bathroom and looked in mirror and saw I had a note on forehead.

"Paul called 3 times. He's upset."

from Jacob time 5am

I went down to make breakfast for everyone. I felt that I needed to make a good meal for them. I had a feeling that they don't eat well when I'm not around. When I opened the fridge I there was nothing. I have to go shopping.

To Emily

Are you up?

From Emily

yea I'm always up at 6am

To Emily

I need to go grocery shopping. Want to help?

From Emily

yea. Be there in 5

To Emily

thanks

We ended up with two carts of food. The sad part is that all this food would probably be gone by tomorrow. The total came to $400.00. When we got Paul was standing at the door probably waiting for Jacob again. He saw us as soon as we pulled up.

"I can take this stuff in." He said and smiled. But it looked like he had sadness in his eyes. I thought I did that to him.

"Thanks."

He took all but 4 bags, which Emily and I got. She helped me cook Breakfast for the boys. It was a good thing we got some eggs and a muffin before they eat. They went at it like wild animals.

"Thank for all the help Emily." I said thanking her.

"your welcome if ever want something to do just call and we can have a girls day." She said.

"Thanks I will take you up on that." I said giving a smile.

I still had a couple of hours till I had to meet Paul. So I decided to get out an old cook book and to bake almost everything. It took my mind off of missing my mom, Paul and what Jacob said. Jacob ate most of things a baked by 11am. He even brought Embry over to finish everything off. I was kind of pissed that they ate it all before I even had a chance to try it. At least they thought everything was good.

Now I had 2 hours to kill so I watched a movie with Jacob and Embry. They wanted to watch an action film so being the nice sister I am I let them. I was very bored by the movie so I ended finishing the book I didn't get a chance to start on the beach since I ran into Paul. I could only sit though 45 minutes of them before I excused my self to get ready to meet Paul. I looked at my phone to check the time and saw a text from Paul.

From Paul

R we Still meeting at 1?

To Paul

yea i'll meet you at First Beach.

From Paul

k see you then.

I was getting ready to see Paul I don't why but I felt like I had to look extra nice. When I got to First beach he was already there.

"Hey Paul." I said. He turned and saw me standing.

"So what bad thing did Jacob say about me?" He asked. He didn't sound upset or angry but he sound like his whole world was about to come to an end.

"They said you were a hot head and got angry easily. I decided that didn't matter I care for you too much to let you go just because your angry. We can work on that together but if you hurt me or my family your gone." I finally finished my little rant.

"you care for me because I like you a lot and when I got your text I thought you were going to tell me that they told not to see me and you were listening to them." He smiled. Then he took a step closer and put his arms around. Then he slowly leaned his head down and softly planted his lips on mine. We had our very first kiss.

"come hang out with me at my place." I told him.

"What about Jacob and Billy?" He asked.

" we will go and show them they can't stop me from choosing you."

And with that he put his hand in mine and we walk hand and hand to my house. I took a deep breath before walking into my house. Paul most have noticed because he tried to remove his hand from mine but I wouldn't let him. Next thing I remember was walking into my home and seeing my dad smiling. Jacob had a nasty look on his face but I learn to ignore him a long time ago. I just wish Rebecca was here to help make this relationship last, not like the others. We went to sit on the coach right by my baby brother, I thought it would bug him.

"oh I forgot to tell you Rebecca wants to talk to the family." I told them.

"Okay lets call her." Jacob said.

After 3 rings she finally picked up.

"Hi sis." She said.

"The whole family is here." I exclaimed.

"Hi Daddy and little bro." She said cheerfully.

I gave the phone to dad and Jacob so they could talk to her. When they done they passed it back to me.

" So how is whats his I hope you broke up with that scumbag." She said.

"Well first your on speaker, yes I did break up with that guy and Paul the guy I was telling you about is sitting next to me. I have a feeling you made him unhappy." I said. After that I left the room.

"So your with Paul. You sound like you really like him." She said.

"Yea I think I might love him."I admitted.

"Oh that's so sweet. Oh crap Got to go baby is crying. Love you." she said

"love you too." I said quickly before she hung up.

I walked back into living and noticed Paul with grin. Jacob and Dad had awfully sad faces.

"so you guys want pizza?" Dad asked.

"did I miss something?" I questioned.

"We really good hearing better then humans." Jacob grumbled.

I started blushing. I wanted to run hide. But I didn't I took my place next to Paul on the coach.

"Yea I want pizza but we probably need like 10 of them." I said laughing nervously. I was still so embarrassed by what they heard.

A hour and a half later we finished 8 out of 10 pizzas. No one fought over food and Paul seemed he was really trying to keep his angry in check. Paul left about 20 minutes later, he had to patrol.

"sis can we talk?" Jacob asked.

"yea but no more bad talk about Paul." I said. He just nodded.

"See I'm in love with this girl who marrying a vampire. I got invited to there wedding and I don't know if I can do it. I mean that's why I had to get away for awhile I couldn't deal with everyone asking if I was going or if I was doing ok." He finished with pain in his voice and on this face.

"I think you should go bring a friend with you and show her want she is missing." I said.

"Really?" He wondered.

"Yea. Who is the girl by the way?" I asked.

"Bella Swan." He said. He gave me hug then walked into his room.

The rest of the night was filled with text messages from Paul.

From Paul

So did you mean what you said?

To Paul

I think maybe. I mean I really like you but not quite sure if I do love you.

From Paul

well if it helps I love you too. Goodnight love.

To Paul

Night. I'll be dreaming of you.

Then I set my phone on my night stand and fell asleep for the first night. For the first time since I have been here that I will sleep though the night. I can't believe that one person can make me so happy and wanted. At the same time I didn't want to be happy when I knew that my baby brother was in pain. I need to help him. I need to make a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be amazing (just saying)<strong>


End file.
